Los pecadores de Luca - Capítulo I: Marllene
by Miyuki Ishimura
Summary: Dicen los antiguos que hará millones de años, donde vivimos y caminamos había un sitio idéntico a este El Planeta Azul. Su vegetación y océanos eran preciosos, aunque los habitantes al largo de los años fueron sobrexplotándolo, hasta que enfureció y los dejó sin recursos terminando con el planeta y sus vidas. Ahora tenemos una nueva oportunidad para sobrevivir.


**Notas**: Este esta es mi primera historia que he llegado elaborar con más cuidado, tengo hechos un par de capítulos pero iré subiendo a medida que los corrija, el hecho que haya alguna similitud en los personajes o en la trama es pura coincidencia.

**Autora: **Miyuki Ishimura

**Título:** Capítulo I – Marllene.

**Personajes en este capítulo: ?**

**_Los pecadores de Luca_**

_Introducción:_

Dicen los antiguos que hará millones de años, donde vivimos y caminamos había un sitio idéntico a este El Planeta Azul. Su vegetación y océanos eran preciosos, aunque los habitantes al largo de los años fueron sobrexplotándolo, hasta que enfureció y los dejó sin recursos. Llegados al caos enloquecieron, haciendo acciones inhumanas, manchándolo todo de sangre.

Finalmente, el dios de fuego los castigó carbonizándolo todo a su paso, junto con sus pecados.

Luca, es un planeta cuya existencia depende de la energía procedente de su núcleo, y gracias a su explotación podemos subsistir.

Pero… ¿Qué es la energía?

Según nuestra mitología y enseñanzas, el planeta azul murió, dejando únicamente las almas puras con su anhelo mas profundo, sobrevivir.

A raíz de ese acontecimiento en el corazón de nuestro planeta, una fuente luminosa devolvió la vida a todo lo que conocemos. Sin ella estaríamos perdidos.

Woondine de noche se ve precioso, la luz de la fuente se dispersa por toda la Isla. La gente habla de este lugar como una maravilla, miles de viajeros acuden a él solamente para orar. Aunque este es mí día a día, los antepasados me encargaron una labor, proteger este mundo con mi propia vida.

Noche tras noche cuando cierro los ojos las pesadillas de las almas en pena llaman a mi puerta y duermen conmigo. Aunque… las cosas van de mal en peor, des de ayer que percibo gritos, llantos, siento sus lamentos a todas horas en el interior del foso…

¿Qué queréis decirme?

Capítulo 1: Marllene

_Kamellia Norte desde siempre ha sido un continente grande, dividido en múltiples aldeas dedicadas a una labor dependiendo de su zona geográfica, donde mantienen una vida honrada y sencilla. Mi lugar de origen y seguramente el de mis hijos. Vivo junto con mi familia en la posada de nuestra aldea, Marllene._

_Desde pequeño mi padre, un antiguo y jubilado guerrero me contaba sus hazañas e historias sobre Gauthier, la capital, aunque nunca me imaginaba que podría caminar sobre sus alfombras de adoquines, contemplar sus murallas de cerca o visitar el castillo. He crecido fascinado por aquel lugar. Soy Axel Rainfall, un simple aldeano y esta es mi historia._

Axel permanecía en su habitación, sentado en la cama, observando el firmamento a través del cristal de su cuarto, hasta que una almohada impactó en su cara, tirándolo para atrás, dándose un golpe con la pared y causando un ruido hueco que despertó la risa descarada de su compañero. -¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?!- Decía con la mano en la parte trasera de la cabeza, donde en esos instantes estaba creciendo un doloroso chichón. Diego, dejó de reír, mientras secaba sus lágrimas y suspiraba. –Mañana nos espera un día duro, además, Sheena me ha dicho que vuestros padres tienen algo importante que decirnos, así que a dormir-. Axel le miró indignado y se dio la vuelta, tapando su cabeza con el cojín. –Si… mamá- Diego agarró el bote de energía y giró la rueda hácia la izquierda, la esfera enérgica iba perdiendo luminosidad, hasta que quedaron a oscuras y los dos chicos cerraron los ojos.

_¿Qué querrán papa y mamá? Realmente estoy intrigado… _

Era de día, Axel tenía frío y se cubrió completamente con la sábana, pero el cantar de los pájaros le despertó. Empezó a separar sus parpados con dificultad, hasta que los abrió y cerró seguidamente adaptándose a la claridad diurna. Salió de su cama caminando poco a poco hasta la ventana, apoyó su mano en la pared y clavó su mirada en el cristal, observando como los clientes salían de la posada y a su madre, con la dulce sonrisa de siempre, alzando la mano diciéndoles adiós mientras subían a sus carromatos y seguían su camino. Bostezó y se giró contemplando la cama de Diego, el cual como de costumbre se levantaba a media noche y se iba a cazar. Con un lobo que salvó cuando era un niño de una trampa para roedores, unos animales de gran tamaño a pesar de su pasiva naturaleza. Desde ese entonces le sigue a todas partes y se ha convertido en su fiel compañero.

Salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras, pasando por el cuarto de su hermana, que en esos instantes estaría practicando magia, como todas las mañanas. Sheena siempre fue muy curiosa, por eso iba a escuchar las historias sobre un viejo brujo que residía aquí, en Marllene, con el tiempo envejeció pero no se separó de él en ningún momento, le gustaba la compañía y a ella sus historias sobre el Planeta Azul. Al fallecer le regaló su libro de conjuros, el cual escribió y creo con su esfuerzo, el trabajo de su vida, dejado en manos de su aprendiz.

Llegó al piso de abajo y vio a Sheena, Diego y a sus padres en el comedor, sentados en la mesa con una carta en el centro. Axel se apegó a la pared al lado de la puerta translucida y escuchó la conversación.

-¿Axel sigue dormido verdad?- Susurró el cabeza de familia con sigilo. Diego asintió –Le he dejado descansar, no esperaba que nos reunierais tan temprano, ¿Sucede algo?- Sheena puso la mano sobre la carta, acarició su dorso y tocó el sello de cera que había en ella, acto seguido miró a sus padres algo extrañada. -¿Una carta del castillo de Gauthier? – Comentó sin entender lo ocurrido, Axel, que estaba de incognito se sobresaltó, uno de sus deseos era visitarla, y ellos lo sabían. La madre de los dos chicos afirmó la pregunta de su hija. –Lo que no sabemos es por qué, ahora lo veremos-. Con delicadeza rompió el sobre, sacando la carta que había en el interior. Se podía observar una caligrafía impecable, la mujer inspiró y expiró poco a poco a la vez que empezaba a leer la primera frase.

_Queridos aldeanos, convocamos a todas las familias más cercanas para contaros personalmente nuevos acontecimientos en Luca, por eso. Aldeas de Kamellia Norte pedimos vuestra presencia lo antes posible, el castillo estará abierto unos 15 días, des de la salida del sol hasta el anochecer._

_Atentamente, Norbert Rey de Gauthier._

Antes de que los presentes pudieran decir nada, el menor abrió la puerta de cabo a rabo emocionado, miró a su padre y algo confuso le pregunto sobre lo sucedido con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios -¿Nos vamos a la capital papá?- Todos estaban callados, él se levantó de la silla, acercándose a él, poniéndole una mano en el hombro –Nos vamos. Estaremos de vuelta lo antes posible.- Axel frunció el ceño mientras que su ira iba corrompiéndole. –Me lo prometiste… ¡Me prometiste desdel día en que nací que podría ver aquel lugar con mis propios ojos!-. Quitó la mano que su progenitor había apoyado en él de un golpe de rabia y salió corriendo de la sala en dirección a la puerta. - ¡Axel! – Gritó su padre intentando frenarlo, aunque sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Su mujer le agarró la mano y le sonrió, -Cariño, no te preocupes, se le pasará, y este verano nos iremos todos a ver la capital- Él no dijo nada, permanecía con la mirada clavada a la salida algo entristecido. Sheena, la hermana gemela de Axel miró a Diego. -Ve, a mí no me va a hacer caso-. Él asintió dándole la razón y se marchó de la posada intentando alcanzarle.

Axel estaba en la colina del pueblo, des de allí se podía ver todas las aldeas y más lejos el mar, donde un punto negro destacaba en el paisaje, Gauthier.

_¿Por qué me hacen eso?..._

Una voz conocida rompió su silencio sepulcral. Él sin apartar la mirada reconoció dichos pasos y suspiró –No es justo Diego...-. El pelirrojo se acercó al chico y colocó los brazos en la valla de madera que protegía el precipicio de la colina. –El verano está al terminar, habrá un siguiente y podremos ir todos, no te preocupes.- Axel seguía enfurecido pero no quería seguir discutiendo. Se quedaron en aquel lugar hasta caer el sol.

Mientras tanto, en Gauthier las tierras estaban muriendo, las almas puras y la energía se detenía a millas de distancia, se podían oír lamentos y los ciudadanos empezaban a entrar en una fase de agonía y horror. El rey estaba en sus aposentos, sentado en la cama cavilando por los misteriosos acontecimientos que iban de mal en peor. -¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Por qué la energía se ha distanciado de nosotros?-. Decía en voz baja para sí mismo. Cassandra, la reina y su hermosa mujer entró a la habitación y se sentó a su lado, agarrándole la mano y esbozando una corta sonrisa, para que Norbert se calmara, a pesar que los ojos fríos y azulados de la mujer mostraban un intenso temor por todo lo que les rodeaba.

De golpe los lamentos empezaron a ganar intensidad, entrando en los mismos aposentos de la los reyes. Norbert desenvainó su espada y se puso delante de su esposa. De golpe las ventanas se abrieron de par a par y una gélida brisa penetró en la sala. Aquel frío era indescriptible. La reina asustada abrazó con fuerza a su marido y él aun de espaldas a ella no bajó la guardia, miró a los alrededores pero solo se oían lamentos y poco a poco aquello se transformó en una niebla espesa que los cegó por completo. El rey se puso las manos en el abdomen cubriendo por completo las delicadas manos de su esposa que permanecían completamente duras y congeladas, como una estatua de hielo. -..¿Cassandra?- susurro con agonía, pero estaba congelada, sin soltarle. Pasó la yema de sus dedos por su delicado brazo, así llegando a los ajenos y tocando su alianza, la reina había perdido su vida abrazada a su esposo y siendo transformada en un objeto más de la habitación.

Los apartó con tacto aunque no sirvió de nada ya que estaban completamente rígidos –Perdóname cielo.- Le dijo a su esposa mientras rompía sus extremidades para deliberarse. La reina permanecía con los ojos abiertos y atemorizada. La acarició y vio una pequeña lágrima congelada en su mejilla. El frío y la niebla se desvanecieron. Norbert observó la escena extrañado mientras que una voz conocida llamó su atención.

–Triste ¿Verdad?...-. El rey se volvió a poner en guardia y contemplo con detalle todos los rincones de la habitación dejando a su mujer atrás, al lado de la cama. Escuchó un ruido similar al de un cristal roto, dio un giro y pudo ver los restos de Cassandra, hechos añicos. Una mujer encapuchada la había roto, se aceró a él a la vez que daba una patada a la cabeza de la reina, enviándola a una esquina de la habitación impactando contra la pared y rompiéndola por completo, dejando únicamente su corona encima del crimen helado. El rey tenía los ojos en blanco, estaba traumatizado, agarró su espada y la puso en frente de él. -¡¿Quién eres?!- Ella se empezó a reír a carcajadas, elevó su brazo junto al cetro y dio un giro completo con él, paralizándole, el rey empezó a temblar y su rostro cada vez expresaba más claramente una expresión de sufrimiento, sus gritos se mezclaban con los lamentos que abrazaban todo el reino.

Una bola de luz salió por su boca, acercándose a ella y metiéndose en la bola de su bastón, llenándolo de una luz blanca, que no tardó en contaminarse, convirtiéndose en carmesí.

–Perfecto, el ganado no tardará en llegar y tú los recibirás con los brazos abiertos.-

Los pasos de los soldados no tardaron en llegar, la bruja se dirigió al ventanal y antes de salir contempló el cuerpo sin alma del rey esbozando una malévola sonrisa. –Tu quédate quietecito y no te descompongas, que en nada vendré a buscarte.- Acto seguido desapareció de allí tirándose por la ventana. Los soldados contemplaron horrorizados los cuerpos sin vida de los reyes.

-..¿Qué ha pasado...?- -¿¡Que es esto!?- -¡La reina está hecha añicos!-. Gritaban alterados sin saber qué hacer. Uno de ellos se acercó y le tomó el pulso al Rey, el soldado abrió los ojos de par a par, se apartó asustado del cuerpo. –Está muerto, los reyes de Gauthier han muerto.- Dijo intentándose calmar, todos estaban atónitos. -¿Y los príncipes? Preguntó uno de ellos.

El caos había consumido al reino y no tenía intención de marcharse, aquello solamente era el principio… ¿A caso ocurriría como el planeta azul y todos volveríamos a morir carbonizados?

Cerraron los portones de la ciudad y todos se vistieron de luto, muchos de sus habitantes asustados se fueron de allí con sus bienes más preciados. Las cartas seguían llegando a sus destinatarios, la ciudad maldita esperaba a sus huéspedes con ansia.


End file.
